Your Bloody Valentine
by Mello.Chocolate Lover
Summary: 3 years after Beyond Birthday was placed in jail for murder, he escapes exactly one month before Valentines Day with a new goal in mind: To have L love him. As he appears to be getting his way, someone who also wants L finds them...Beyond BirthdayxL; Yaoi
1. Prologue

** Note: I do not own the characters or Death Note in anyway (unfortunantly). I know I didn't get Beyond's past right, please don't be mad, but I wanted to change it a bit. This is just for enjoyment~ so enjoy~ ^^**

Your Bloody Valentine

February 14th. Valentine's Day. 3 years ago, a serial killer named Beyond Birthday was placed in jail for the murders of Backyard Bottomslash, Quarter Queen and Believe Bridesmaid. His motive was quite simple. To have L, the worlds greatest detective, notice him. He thought the crime wasn't THAT bad considering his victims were going to die that day anyway. How did he know that for certain, you ask? His eyes. A Shinigami's Eyes. The eye's of Death. Beyond Birthday was born with these cursed eyes. These eyes allow him to be able to see everyone's name and lifespan (unless you posses a Death Note, in wich case you'd only see their name). No one knows how he was born with these eyes. However, theory says that if a Shinigami can drop a Death Note into the human world, why can't they drop their eyes as well? Since he was born with them, he didn't have to make a deal with a Shinigami for them, therefore he wouldn't lose any of his lifespan. He also learned, from the time he was 3 years old, that knowing people's names BEFORE they introduce themselves probably isn't a great idea. All it did was scare them and drive them away. Beyond didn't want that.  
After his parents died in a house fire when he was 5, Quillish Wammy, a man who assisted L and founded, and created, the orphanage known as Wammy's House, found him wandering the streets and brought him to his orphanage for very gifted, and exceptionally smart, children. He grew up there and left when he was 18.  
Soon after, he got this twisted idea to create a puzzle that even L himself wouldn't be able to solve. He became a murderer and, using his gift, found 3 people that were due to die on the days he picked. He thought the way they died was better than what their death might have been. He put them to sleep so they wouldn't feel anything and then did his brutal and bloody murders. _Painless_, he thought. The way he saw it, he was doing them a favor and in return, they helped him with his puzzle. He would've won if the detective L hired as his shield, Naomi Misora, hadn't figured it out and ruined his last murder. The victim: Himself. But enough about that. Lets move onto what happened when he escaped. The story begins a month before Valentines Day.....


	2. Chapter 1: Beginning

**Note: This is technically chapter 1, the other part was just a prologue you could say. Enjoy the story ^^**

**Your Bloody Valentine- Chapter 1**

L was sitting in his room solving several small cases and eatting cake. Strawberry shortcake. He looked down at the cake and sighed. Everytime he had anything to do with strawberries, he thought of HIM. Beyond Birthday.  
Strawberry jam was his all time favorite food. He found that out after visiting him in jail a few weeks ago. He was eatting jam at the time.  
"I like strawberry jam....," he had said.  
L shook his head. Why was he thinking of B anyway? Ever since B had tried to commit suicide...He was constantly on L's mind.  
_AHH! Why wont you leave my thoughts alone?!?!_  
L screamed and threw a small bowl of sugar cubes across the room in frustration. He sighed and got up from his chair to pick them up. Just when he was about to get the last sugar cube, the door opened.  
"Watari? Did you hear that? I'm sorry," he said without looking back at the door as he put the tiny cubes of sugar in the bowl.  
"Indeed I heard that. However, I am not Watari," a voice said. L's eyes widened a bit.  
_No way....It can't be!  
_  
He stood up slowly and shakily. When he turned around to face the intruder, he gasped and nearly screamed. What he thought was true. It was like looking into a mirror. Standing before him was the one person haunting his thoughts. The murderer of 3 people. Beyond Birthday.


	3. Chapter 2: Kidnapped

**Your Bloody Valentine- Chapter 2**

"B-Beyond?! H-how?!" L stuttered. Beyond just stared at him.  
"Thats not important...," Beyond replied quietly, not meeting L's gaze.  
"Yes it is! How did you find me? And what are you doing here?!" L was starting to panic, causing him to freak out more than necessary. Beyond raised his right hand and pointed to L with his index finger. It took L a few seconds to understand what B was getting at.  
"M-me..?" he asked shakily. Beyond looked up at L and stared into his eyes.  
"Thats right. Now, if you be so kind as to not put up a fight and come with me, that would be great," B said this even though he knew L wouldn't come willingly. Lucky for him, and unfortunantly for L , he had a back-up plan.  
_Hopefully it wont have to come to that..._ Beyond thought. His thoughts were broken when L spoke up.  
"Never! I wont come with you!"  
"Look, L, I've been observing you for a long time now and I have a bit of a confession to make....I-" Beyond was cut off when he heard footsteps running rapidly down the hallway. He looked back and realized that he left the door open. Quickly, and silently, he ran and shut the door, locking them both inside. He turned back to L and was about to say something when a loud knocking was heard at the door.  
"Ryuzaki?! Are you alright?! I heard yelling and banging!" an unfamiliar male's voice said. B glared at the door in annoyance and walked back to L, whispering harshly in his ear,  
"Make whoever that is go away. And make it fast. Or else..." As if to prove his point, he took out a knife, licked the blade and held it to L's throat. L took a deep breath and, trying to keep his breath as steady as possible, yelled back.  
"Everything's fine, Light-Kun....I was just frustrated thats all. Go back downstairs..."  
Beyond's eyes widened slightly and he tightened his grip on the knife.  
_Light...KUN?!  
_Jealousy and rage filled his body and heart. Who was this "Light-Kun"? In his mind, it was someone to be eliminated. Obviously, this person had somehow gotten L's affection...Competition.  
_No...No...Bad idea. If I eliminate this Light-Kun person...That would only drive L away. I don't want that...I want him to be mine. To do that, I have to win his affection. Yes...That's it. I have a feeling I'll have to resort to my other plan to get him away from here, but if that's what it takes, I don't care. I'll do it. Yes..That sounds good.  
_Beyond's thoughts were broken when L spoke to him in a shaky voice.  
"B-Beyond..?"  
"Huh?" Beyond shook his head. He hadn't even noticed Light leave. Maybe it was for the better.  
"You spaced out," L commented.  
"Uhh...Y-yeah..Umm...Never-mind. Anyway, enough stalling. Time to go."  
"What?! I told you I'm not going anywhere with you!"  
"Well, that's just too bad."  
Beyond took a cloth out of his jeans pocket and turned around. He put the cloth down, covered his nose and poured some sort of liquid onto the cloth. He dropped the bottle, grabbed the cloth and put it against L's mouth and nose.  
"Mmph!!" L tried to struggle, but it was no use. Before he knew it, he was already slipping into un-conciousness.  
"Good-night..L," Beyond whispered.  
"Ngh....No...I...," L couldn't even finish his sentence. He blacked out and fell to the ground. Beyond picked him up.  
"Time for the great escape...," he whispered to himself and jumped out the window.


	4. Chapter 3: Beyond's House

**Your Bloody Valentine: Chapter 3**

Beyond took L to a back alley where he kept a shiny black car with black tinted windows. Brand new.  
_What L wont know can't hurt him, right? He wont know I stole this car....  
_He put L in the backseat, got in the drivers seat and locked the doors. He pulled a blanket out from under the seat and was going to wrap it around himself but...  
_…...He would need it more than me. And I want him to....Love me, right? Yeah. Okay. _  
He put the blanket over L, shivered slightly, and started to drive away. Out of the city and far away.**  
** Driving for what seemed like hours, Beyond Birthday finally came to a stop outside a really nice looking house. Well, a mansion, really. He glanced back at L, who was in the backseat and still unconcious, and sighed.  
_How much longer will he be out for...? I cant have him out forever...._  
Sighing once more, he got out of the car and opened the backseat door. As soon as he opened the door, L's eyes flickered open. B was taken by surprise and could've sworn that his heart skipped a beat.  
"Mm? Beyond...? What did you--?" L started to ask but then realized he was sleeping in the backseat...Of a car?  
_A car?! Wait....That means....  
_"Where did you take me?!" L yelled furiously.  
"....Calm down, please. You have no where to run, L. You have no choice but to come inside. If you try to run, I'll just come and get you. Come on. I wont bite....Much," BB replied and started walking off towards the house. L just stared at B and sighed.  
_This is hopeless..I'll never get away. _  
He decided to follow B because....Well, it was his only option, really.  
The inside of the house was quite old fashioned. But it was very very nice. Gorgeous, really. L was shocked.  
"Do you...Live here?" L asked, a bit curious.  
"I do. I had this house long before I committed those murders in L.A...Do you like it?"  
"....As much as I hate to admit it, yes. I do."  
B's face lit up with a light L had never seen before. He smiled an actual smile that fell upon him gracefully.  
"Good! I'm glad you like it! Now, if you'll follow me, I'll show you to our room." B said.  
"...._Our _room, Beyond?" L said, emphasizing the "our".  
"Yes. Our room. Why? Do you have a problem with that?" B said with mock annoyance.  
"......" L said nothing and just decided to follow B down the hallway and into the bedroom.  
_This is a recipe for disaster...._ L thought somewhat bitterly. He wasn't expecting what had happened after Beyond showed L their room.....


	5. Chapter 4: Is This Love?

**A/N: Hello again everyone! Im so sorry I havent uploaded a new chapter in a long time! Thank you to all my supporters and fans of this story and I will continue to upload the rest of this story like crazy as much as I can~! Enjoy  
and tell me what you think~! ^^**

-

"L...," Beyond said. L could feel B's breath on his neck. He tensed up.

"Yes?" He asked politely.

"Im going to make you love me somehow. I will find a way no matter what it takes...I want you all to myself...You...," Beyond stopped. L could

feel something wet running from his shoulder down his neck.

_Tears..? Is Beyond Birthday CRYING?_ L asked himself. He turned his head slightly but found Beyond had already turned his face away so L couldn't

see for sure.

"Beyond...," He whispered. B looke back, tears completely dried from his eyes with a small smile on his face. "Yes, L?"

"Cheer up a little, okay...? I dont want to stay with someone who doesn't at least smile around me. It makes me feel un-wanted." L smiled back.

B's eyes went wide. Had L just said he wanted to be around him...? Him? Beyond's smile grew wider and he quite literally "jumped for joy".

"Yes, sir! I mean, L!" He paused for a minute and appeared to be thinking hard about something. L got curious as to what it was.

"What are you thinking, BB?" he asked. He tilted his head to the side, wondering what it could be.

"Um...Nothing, L. By the way, I want you to stay here until 6, okay? Thats when dinner is. I have a surprise for this evening and I dont want you  
ro ruin the surprise."

"Sure I guess?" He knew B was thinking about something. But why didn't he just say it? Was he embarassed. Or maybe he was scared. Either

way, he would get him to tell later if he didn't mention it before bedtime. He still wasn't too keen on the idea of sharing a bed with B, but...

"L? Hello..?"

His thoughts were interupted by a hand waving in front of his face and a voice pulling him back to reality.

"Im sorry. Did you say something?"

B rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed. "Yes. I wanted to know if you liked anything besides sweets."

"Of course. I llike just about everything.'

"Well, that makes things easy...Okay." B turned to leave, but stopped. He took a deep breath, turned around, and grabbed L close. Their faces

were only inches apart. B could have sworn he saw L stop breathing for a moment before he leaned in and kissed him.

L was shocked beyond belief. This was the first time someone gave him an honest kiss. A true kiss filled with affection. The kisses he had recieved

before from Light werent gentle or filled with love. They were filled with anger and hatred and lust. He never told anyone, but his experience

with Light Yagami at the Task Force hadn't exactly been pleasant. He would sometimes sneak into the room while L was watching a security tape

or looking at some evidence and grab him roughly by his hair, kiss him and take him right then and there. No preparation or anything. Then he

would leave. He debated telling B, but decided against it. It wouldnt do any good. Besides if L's hunch was right and Light was Kira...

L shook the thoughts from his head. He let his eyes slip closed and ever so softly, kissed him back. Before he knew it, B had pulled back with his

red eyes glowing with happiness and a huge smile plastered on his face.

"See you at dinner." And with that, B left a very red L in the bedroom with the door closed. L didnt know what to make of this. Had he already

fallen in love with Beyond Birthday? The notorious killer who had been wanting his attention since the incidents in L.A? L sighed.

_I guess there's no denying it now...I am in love with Beyond Birthday. But that was so fast...And I was so mad at him before for kidnapping me..._With all these thoughts going through his head, L decided he couldn't do anything at the moment. He would wait and see what happened.

I should be hating him right now. But I dont. He's so much gentler than Light...And he doesnt just want me for sex...What am I going to do?

It's not like I can stay here with him forever...I have to find Kira...Unless Kira finds me first...

He walked over to the bed, exhausted from all the excitement, layed down, and fell asleep...


End file.
